Elton John
Sir Elton Hercules John, CBE (born Reginald Kenneth Dwight; 25 March 1947),123 is an English singer-songwriter, musician and composer. He has worked with lyricist Bernie Taupin as his songwriting partner since 1967; they have collaborated on more than 30 albums to date. In his five-decade career Elton John has sold more than 300 million records, making him one of the best-selling music artists in the world.45 He has more than fifty Top 40 hits, including seven consecutive No. 1 US albums, 58 Billboard Top 40 singles, 27 Top 10, four No. 2 and nine No. 1. For 31 consecutive years (1970–2000) he had at least one song in the Billboard Hot 100. His tribute single, re-penned in dedication to the late Princess Diana, "Candle in the Wind 1997" sold over 33 million copies worldwide and is the best-selling single in the history of the UK and US singles charts.678 He has also composed music, produced records, and has occasionally acted in films. John owned Watford Football Club from 1976 to 1987, and 1997 to 2002. He is an honorary Life President of the club, and in 2014 had a stand named after him at the club's home stadium. Elton John was born Reginald Dwight in 1947, and raised in the Pinner area of London. He learned to play piano at an early age, and by 1962 had formed Bluesology. John met his songwriting partner, Bernie Taupin, in 1967, after they had both answered an advert for songwriters. For two years they wrote songs for other artists, including Roger Cook and Lulu, and John also worked as a session musician for artists such as the Hollies and the Scaffold. In 1969 his debut album, Empty Sky, was released. In 1970 a single, "Your Song", from his second album, Elton John, reached the top ten in the UK and the US, his first hit single. He has received five Grammy Awards, five Brit Awards – winning two awards for Outstanding Contribution to Music and the first Brits Icon in 2013 for his "lasting impact on British culture", an Academy Award, a Golden Globe Award, a Tony Award, a Disney Legends award, and the Kennedy Center Honors in 2004. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked him Number 49 on its list of 100 influential musicians of the rock and roll era.9 In 2013, Billboard ranked him the most successful male solo artist on the Billboard Hot 100 Top All-Time Artists (third overall behind the Beatles and Madonna).10 He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994, is an inductee into the Songwriters Hall of Fame, and is a fellow of the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors. Having been named a Order of the British Empire in 1996, John was made a Knight Bachelor by Elizabeth II for "services to music and charitable services" in 1998.11 John has performed at a number of royal events, such as the funeral of Princess Diana at Westminster Abbey in 1997, the Party at the Palace in 2002 and the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Concert outside Buckingham Palace in 2012. He has been heavily involved in the fight against AIDS since the late 1980s.12 In 1992, he established the Elton John AIDS Foundation and a year later began hosting the annual Academy Award Party, which has since become one of the highest-profile Oscar parties in the Hollywood film industry. Since its inception, the foundation has raised over US$200 million.13 John, who announced he was bisexual in 1976 and has been openly gay since 1988, entered into a civil partnership with David Furnish on 21 December 2005, and after same-sex marriage became legal in England and Wales in 2014, wed Furnish on 21 December 2014. He continues to be a champion for LGBT social movements worldwide. Contents 1 Life and career 1.1 Early life 1.2 Pub pianist to staff songwriter (1962–69) 1.3 Debut album to Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1969–73) 1.4 The Rocket Record Company to 21 at 33 (1974–79) 1.5 1980s: The Fox to Sleeping with the Past (1980–89) 1.6 1990s: "Sacrifice" to Aida (1990–99) 1.7 2000s: Are You Ready for Love and 60th birthday (2000–09) 1.8 2010–present 2 Musicianship 3 Personal life 3.1 Sexuality and family 3.2 Wealth 3.3 Other 4 Watford Football Club 5 AIDS Foundation 6 Honours and awards 6.1 Film awards 6.1.1 Academy Awards 6.2 Music awards 6.2.1 Grammy Awards 6.3 Theatre awards 6.3.1 Tony Awards 7 Elton John Band 8 Discography 9 Filmography 10 References 11 External links Life and career Early life Elton John was born Reginald Kenneth Dwight on 25 March 1947, in Pinner, Middlesex, the eldest child of Stanley Dwight and only child of Sheila Eileen (née Harris),141516 and was raised in a council house of his maternal grandparents, in Pinner. His parents did not marry until he was 6 years old, when the family moved to a nearby semi-detached house.171819 He was educated at Pinner Wood Junior School, Reddiford School and Pinner County Grammar School, until age 17, when he left just prior to his A Level examinations to pursue a career in the music industry.202122 When he began to seriously consider a career in music, Elton John's father, who served as a flight lieutenant in the Royal Air Force, tried to steer him toward a more conventional career, such as banking.20 John has stated that his wild stage costumes and performances were his way of letting go after such a restrictive childhood.22 Both of John's parents were musically inclined, his father having been a trumpet player with the Bob Millar Band, a semi-professional big band that played at military dances.22 The Dwights were keen record buyers, exposing John to the popular singers and musicians of the day, and John remembers being immediately hooked on rock and roll when his mother brought home records by Elvis Presley and Bill Haley & His Comets in 1956.2021 Elton John started playing the piano at the age of 3, and within a year, his mother heard him picking out Winifred Atwell's "The Skater's Waltz" by ear.2021 After performing at parties and family gatherings, at the age of 7 he took up formal piano lessons. He showed musical aptitude at school, including the ability to compose melodies, and gained some notoriety by playing like Jerry Lee Lewis at school functions. At the age of 11, he won a junior scholarship to the Royal Academy of Music. According to one of his instructors, John promptly played back, like a "gramophone record", a four-page piece by Handel that he heard for the first time.21 Elton studied at the Royal Academy of Music in London for five years. For the next five years, he attended Saturday classes at the Academy in central London, and has stated that he enjoyed playing Chopin and Bach and singing in the choir during Saturday classes, but that he was not otherwise a diligent classical student.21 "I kind of resented going to the Academy", he says. "I was one of those children who could just about get away without practising and still pass, scrape through the grades."21 He even claims that he would sometimes skip classes and just ride around on the Tube.21 However, several instructors have testified that he was a "model student", and during the last few years he was taking lessons from a private tutor in addition to his classes at the Academy.21 Elton John's mother, though also strict with her son, was more vivacious than her husband, and something of a free spirit. With Stanley Dwight uninterested in his son and often physically absent, John was raised primarily by his mother and maternal grandmother. When his father was home, the Dwights would have terrible arguments that greatly distressed their son.21 When John was 14, they divorced. His mother then married a local painter, Fred Farebrother, a caring and supportive stepfather whom John affectionately referred to as "Derf", his first name in reverse.21 They moved into flat No. 1A in an eight-unit apartment building called Frome Court, not far from both previous homes. It was there that John would write the songs that would launch his career as a rock star; he would live there until he had four albums simultaneously in the American Top 40.23 Pub pianist to staff songwriter (1962–69) See also: Bluesology At the age of 15, with the help of his mother and stepfather, Reginald Dwight became a weekend pianist at a nearby pub, the Northwood Hills Hotel, playing Thursday to Sunday nights.2425 Known simply as "Reggie", he played a range of popular standards, including songs by Jim Reeves and Ray Charles, as well as songs he had written himself.2627 A stint with a short-lived group called the Corvettes rounded out his time.21 In 1962, Dwight and his friends formed a band called Bluesology. By day, he ran errands for a music publishing company; he divided his nights between solo gigs at a London hotel bar and working with Bluesology. By the mid-1960s, Bluesology was backing touring American soul and R&B musicians like the Isley Brothers, Major Lance and Patti LaBelle and the Bluebelles. In 1966, the band became musician Long John Baldry's supporting band, and played 16 times at the Marquee Club.28 The 1910 piano on which Elton John composed his first five albums, including his first hit single, "Your Song" In 1967, Dwight answered an advertisement in the British magazine New Musical Express, placed by Ray Williams, then the A&R manager for Liberty Records.29 At their first meeting, Williams gave Dwight a stack of lyrics written by Bernie Taupin, who had answered the same ad. Dwight wrote music for the lyrics, and then mailed it to Taupin, beginning a partnership that still continues. When the two first met in 1967 they recorded what would become the first Elton John/Bernie Taupin song: "Scarecrow". Six months later Dwight was going by the name "Elton John" in homage to Bluesology saxophonist Elton Dean and Long John Baldry.26 The team of Elton John and Bernie Taupin joined Dick James's DJM Records as staff songwriters in 1968, and over the next two years wrote material for various artists, like Roger Cook and Lulu.30 Taupin would write a batch of lyrics in under an hour and give it to John, who would write music for them in half an hour, disposing of the lyrics if he couldn't come up with anything quickly.30 For two years, they wrote easy-listening tunes for James to peddle to singers. Their early output included a contender for the UK entry for the Eurovision Song Contest in 1969, for Lulu, called "I Can't Go On (Living Without You)". It came sixth of six songs. In 1969, John provided piano for Roger Hodgson on his first released single, "Mr. Boyd" by Argosy, a quartet that was completed by Caleb Quaye and Nigel Olsson.3132 Elton John was also a session musician for other artists including playing piano on the Hollies' "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" and singing backing vocals for the Scaffold.33 Debut album to Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1969–73) Elton John on stage in 1971 On the advice of music publisher Steve Brown, John and Taupin started writing more complex songs for John to record for DJM. The first was the single "I've Been Loving You" (1968), produced by Caleb Quaye, former Bluesology guitarist. In 1969, with Quaye, drummer Roger Pope, and bassist Tony Murray, John recorded another single, "Lady Samantha", and an album, Empty Sky. For their follow-up album, Elton John, Elton John and Bernie Taupin enlisted Gus Dudgeon as producer and Paul Buckmaster as musical arranger. Elton John was released in April 1970 on DJM Records/Pye Records in the UK and Uni Records in the US, and established the formula for subsequent albums – gospel-chorded rockers and poignant ballads. The first single from the album, "Border Song", made into the US Top 100, peaking at Number 92. The second single, "Your Song", reached number seven in the UK Singles Chart and number eight in the US, becoming John's first hit single as a singer.34 The album soon became his first hit album, reaching number four on the US Billboard 200 and number five on the UK Albums Chart.3435 Backed by former Spencer Davis Group drummer Nigel Olsson and bassist Dee Murray, Elton John's first American concert took place at the Troubadour in Los Angeles in August 1970, and was a success.36 The concept album Tumbleweed Connection was released in October 1970, and reached number two in the UK and number five in the US.34 The live album 17-11-70 (11–17–70 in the US) was recorded at a live show aired from A&R Studios on WABC-FM in New York City. Sales of the live album were heavily hit in the US when an east coast bootlegger released the performance several weeks before the official album, including all 60 minutes of the aircast, not just the 40 minutes selected by Dick James Music.37 Elton John at the Musikhalle Hamburg, in March 1972 John and Taupin then wrote the soundtrack to the obscure film Friends and then the album Madman Across the Water, the latter reaching number eight in the US and producing the hit songs, "Levon", and the album's opening track "Tiny Dancer". In 1972, Davey Johnstone joined the Elton John Band on guitar and backing vocals. Released in 1972, Honky Château became John's first US number one album, spending five weeks at the top of the Billboard 200, and began a streak of seven consecutive US number one albums.38 The album reached number two in the UK, and spawned the hit singles "Rocket Man" and "Honky Cat".39 both of which were recorded at Trident Studios in London. The pop album Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player came out at the start of 1973, and reached number one in the UK, the US, Australia among others.34 The album produced the hits "Crocodile Rock", his first US Billboard Hot 100 number one, and "Daniel"; number two US, number four UK.3440 Both the album and "Crocodile Rock" were the first album and single, respectively on the consolidated MCA Records label in the US, replacing MCA's other labels including Uni.41 Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, released in October 1973, gained instant critical acclaim and topped the chart on both sides of the Atlantic, remaining at number one for two months.42 It also temporarily established John as a glam rock star. It contained the US number 1 "Bennie and the Jets", along with other hits, "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road", "Candle in the Wind", "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" and "Funeral for a Friend/Love Lies Bleeding". Goodbye Yellow Brick Road is included in the VH1 Classic Albums series, discussing the making, recording, and popularity of the album through concert and home video footage including interviews.43 The Rocket Record Company to 21 at 33 (1974–79) Elton on the piano during a live performance in 1975 John formed his own label named The Rocket Record Company (distributed in the US by MCA and initially by Island in the UK) and signed acts to it – notably Neil Sedaka ("Bad Blood", on which he sang background vocals) and Kiki Dee – with whom he took a personal interest. Instead of releasing his own records on Rocket, he opted for a US$8 million dollar contract offered by MCA. When the contract was signed in 1974, MCA reportedly took out a US$25 million insurance policy on John's life.44 In 1974, MCA released his Greatest Hits album, a UK and US number one which is certified Diamond by the RIAA for sales of 16 million copies in the US.3445 In 1974, a collaboration with John Lennon took place, resulting in Lennon appearing on Elton John's single cover of the Beatles' "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", the B-side of which was Lennon's "One Day at a Time." In return, John was featured on "Whatever Gets You thru the Night" on Lennon's Walls and Bridges album. Later that year in what would be Lennon's last major live performance, the pair performed these two number 1 hits along with the Beatles classic "I Saw Her Standing There" at Madison Square Garden in New York. Lennon made the rare stage appearance with John and his band to keep the promise he made that he would appear on stage with him if "Whatever Gets You Thru The Night" became a US number one single.46 Caribou was released in 1974 and became John's third number one in the UK, and topped the charts in the US, Canada and Australia.3447 Reportedly recorded in two weeks between live appearances, it featured "The Bitch Is Back" and the orchestrated "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me".47 "Step into Christmas" was released as a stand-alone single in November 1973, and appears in the album's 1995 remastered re-issue.48 Performing in 1975, Elton often wore elaborate stage costumes Pete Townshend of the Who asked John to play a character called the "Local Lad" in the film of the rock opera Tommy, and to perform the song "Pinball Wizard". Drawing on power chords, John's version was recorded and used for the movie release in 1975 and the single came out in 1976 (1975 in the US). The song charted at number 7 in the UK.34 Bally subsequently released a "Captain Fantastic" pinball machine featuring an illustration of John in his movie guise.49 The 1975 autobiographical album Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy debuted at number one in the US, the first album ever to do so, and stayed at the top for seven weeks.50 Elton John revealed his previously ambiguous personality on the album, with Taupin's lyrics describing their early days as struggling songwriters and musicians in London. The lyrics and accompanying photo booklet are infused with a specific sense of place and time that is otherwise rare in his music. "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" was the hit single from this album and captured an early turning point in Elton John's life. The album's release signalled the end of the Elton John Band, as an unhappy and overworked John dismissed Olsson and Murray, two people who had contributed much of the band's signature sound and who had helped build his live following since the beginning.49 According to Circus Magazine, a spokesman for John Reid said the decision was reached mutually via phone while John was in Australia promoting Tommy.51 She said there was no way Reid could have fired them "because the band are not employed by John Reid, they're employed by Elton John."51 She went on to say Nigel would be going back to his solo work and Dee would do session work "and possibly cut a solo album".51 Davey Johnstone and Ray Cooper were retained, Quaye and Roger Pope returned, and the new bassist was Kenny Passarelli; this rhythm section provided a heavier-sounding backbeat. James Newton Howard joined to arrange in the studio and to play keyboards.52 In June 1975, John introduced the line-up before a crowd of 75,000 in London's Wembley Stadium.52 Elton John during a Captain Fantastic concert in 1975 The rock-oriented Rock of the Westies entered the US albums chart at number 1 like Captain Fantastic, a previously unattained feat.50 Elton John's stage wardrobe now included ostrich feathers, $5,000 spectacles that spelled his name in lights, and dressing up like the Statue of Liberty, Donald Duck, or Mozart, among others, at his concerts.5354 In 1975, Elton received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.55 To celebrate five years since he first appeared at the venue, in 1975 Elton John played a two-night, four-show stand at the Troubadour. With seating limited to under 500 per show, the chance to purchase tickets was determined by a postcard lottery, with each winner allowed two tickets. Everyone who attended the performances received a hardbound "yearbook" of the band's history. That year he also played piano on Kevin Ayers' Sweet Deceiver, and was among the first and few white artists to appear on the black music series Soul Train on American television.42 On 9 August 1975, John was named the outstanding rock personality of the year at the first annual Rock Music Awards at ceremonies held in Santa Monica, California.56 In 1976, the live album Here and There was released in May, followed by the Blue Moves album in October, which contained the single "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word". His biggest success in 1976 was "Don't Go Breaking My Heart", a duet with Kiki Dee that topped both the UK and US charts.3457 Finally, in an interview with Rolling Stone that year entitled "Elton's Frank Talk", John stated that he was bisexual.58 Elton performing live with Ray Cooper in Dublin, Ireland in 1979 Besides being the most commercially successful period, 1970–1976 is also held in the most regard critically. Within only a three-year span, between 1972 and 1975 John saw seven consecutive albums reach number one in the US, which had not been accomplished before.42 Of the six Elton John albums to make Rolling Stone's list of "The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time" in 2003, all are from this period, with Goodbye Yellow Brick Road ranked highest at number 91; similarly, the three Elton John albums given five stars by Allmusic (Tumbleweed Connection, Honky Château, and Captain Fantastic) are all from this period.59 During the same period, he made a guest appearance on the popular Morecambe and Wise Show on the BBC. The two comics spent the episode pointing him in the direction of everywhere except the stage to prevent him singing.60 In November 1977, Elton John announced he was retiring from performing; Taupin began collaborating with others. Now only producing one album a year, John issued A Single Man in 1978, employing a new lyricist, Gary Osborne; the album produced no singles that made the top 20 in the US but the two singles from the album released in the UK, "Part-Time Love" and "Song for Guy", both made the top 20 in the UK with the latter reaching the top 5.34 In 1979, accompanied by Ray Cooper, Elton John became one of the first Western artists to tour the Soviet Union, as well as one of the first in Israel.61 John returned to the US top ten with "Mama Can't Buy You Love" (number 9), a song originally rejected in 1977 by MCA before being released, recorded in 1977 with Philadelphia soul producer Thom Bell.62 John reported that Thom Bell was the first person to give him voice lessons; Bell encouraged John to sing in a lower register. A disco-influenced album, Victim of Love, was poorly received. In 1979, John and Taupin reunited, though they did not collaborate on a full album until 1983's Too Low For Zero. 21 at 33, released the following year, was a significant career boost, aided by his biggest hit in four years, "Little Jeannie" (number 3 US), with the lyrics written by Gary Osborne.63 1980s: The Fox to Sleeping with the Past (1980–89) Elton John performing in the 1980s His 1981 album, The Fox, was recorded during the same sessions as 21 at 33, and also included collaborations with Tom Robinson and Judie Tzuke. On 13 September 1980, Elton John, with Olsson and Murray back in the Elton John Band, performed a free concert to an estimated 400,000 fans on The Great Lawn in Central Park in New York.64 His 1982 hit "Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny)", came from his Jump Up! album, his second under a new US recording contract with Geffen Records. With original band members Johnstone, Murray and Olsson together again, he was able to return to the charts with the 1983 hit album Too Low for Zero, which included "I'm Still Standing" (No. 4 UK) and "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues", the latter of which featured Stevie Wonder on harmonica and reached No. 4 in the US and No. 5 in the UK.3457 In October 1983, Elton John caused controversy when he broke the United Nations' cultural boycott on apartheid-era South Africa by performing at the Sun City venue.65 He married his close friend and sound engineer, Renate Blauel, on Valentine's Day 1984 – the marriage lasted three years.66 Elton John costume from the 1986 Tour de Force Australian concerts, on display in the Hard Rock Cafe, London In 1985, he was one of the many performers at Live Aid held at Wembley Stadium.67 John played "Bennie and the Jets" and "Rocket Man"; then "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Kiki Dee for the first time since the Hammersmith Odeon on 24 December 1982; and introduced his friend George Michael, still then of Wham!, to sing "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me".67 In 1985 he released Breaking Hearts which featured the hit song "Sad Songs (Say So Much)", No. 5 in the US and No. 7 in the UK.34 Elton John also recorded material with Millie Jackson in 1985. In 1986, he played the piano on two tracks on the heavy metal band Saxon's album Rock the Nations.68 A Biography channel special detailed the loss of Elton's voice in 1986 while on tour in Australia. Shortly thereafter he underwent throat surgery, which permanently altered his voice. Several non-cancerous polyps were removed from his vocal cords, resulting in a change in his singing voice.69 In 1987 he won a libel case against The Sun which published false allegations of sex with rent boys.70 In 1988, he performed five sold-out shows at Madison Square Garden in New York, giving him 26 for his career.71 Netting over US$20 million, 2,000 items of Elton John's memorabilia were auctioned off at Sotheby's in London.72 He placed other hits throughout the 1980s, including "Nikita" which featured in a music video directed by Ken Russell, No. 3 in the UK and No. 7 in the US in 1986, a live orchestral version of "Candle in the Wind", No. 6 in the US, and "I Don't Wanna Go on with You Like That", No. 2 in the US in 1988.3457 His highest-charting single was a collaboration with Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight, and Stevie Wonder on "That's What Friends Are For" which reached No. 1 in the US in 1985; credited as Dionne and Friends, the song raised funds for AIDS research.57 His albums continued to sell, but of those released in the latter half of the 1980s, only Reg Strikes Back (number 16, 1988) placed in the top 20 in the US.57 1990s: "Sacrifice" to Aida (1990–99) In 1990, he achieved his first solo UK number one hit single, with "Sacrifice" (coupled with "Healing Hands") from the previous year's album Sleeping with the Past; it would stay at the top spot for six weeks.73 The following year, John's "Basque" won the Grammy for Best Instrumental, and a guest concert appearance at Wembley Arena he had made on George Michael's cover of "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" was released as a single and topped the charts in both the UK and the US.74 At the 1991 Brit Awards in London, Elton John won the award for Best British Male.75 In 1992, he released the US number 8 album The One, featuring the hit song "The One".7677 He also released "Runaway Train", a duet he recorded with his long-time friend Eric Clapton, and with whom he played on Clapton's World Tour.78 John and Taupin then signed a music publishing deal with Warner/Chappell Music for an estimated US$39 million over 12 years, giving them the largest cash advance in music publishing history.79 In April 1992, John appeared at the Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert at Wembley Stadium, performing "The Show Must Go On" with the remaining members of Queen, and "Bohemian Rhapsody" with Axl Rose of Guns N' Roses and Queen.80 In September, John performed "The One" at the 1992 MTV Video Music Awards, and closed the ceremony performing "November Rain" with Guns N' Roses.81 The following year, he released Duets, a collaboration with 15 artists including Tammy Wynette and RuPaul. This included a new collaboration with Kiki Dee, entitled "True Love", which reached the Top 10 of the UK charts.82 "For myself as well as for many others no-one has been there more for inspiration than Elton John. When we talk of great rock duos like Jimmy Page and Robert Plant, John (Lennon) and Paul (McCartney), Mick (Jagger) and Keith (Richards), I like to think of Elton John and Bernie Taupin. Also tonight I think that Elton should be honoured for his great work and contribution in the fight against AIDS. And also his bravery in exposing all the triumphs and tragedies of his personal life. " —Axl Rose speech inducting Elton John into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.83 Along with Tim Rice, Elton John wrote the songs for the 1994 Disney animated film The Lion King. At the 67th Academy Awards ceremony, The Lion King soundtrack provided three of the five nominees for the Academy Award for Best Song, which he won with "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".84 Both that and "Circle of Life" became hit songs for John.8586 "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" would also win Elton John the Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance at the 37th Annual Grammy Awards.84 After the release of The Lion King soundtrack, the album remained at the top of Billboard 200 for nine weeks. On 10 November 1999, the RIAA certified The Lion King "Diamond" for selling 15 million copies.87 In 1994, Elton John was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame by Guns N' Roses frontman Axl Rose.88 In 1995 he released Made in England (number 3, 1995), which featured the single "Believe".89 John performed "Believe" at the 1995 Brit Awards, and picked up the prize for Outstanding Contribution to Music.90 A duet with Luciano Pavarotti, "Live Like Horses", reached number nine in the UK in December 1996.34 A compilation album called Love Songs was released in 1996.91 Early in 1997, he held a 50th birthday party, costumed as Louis XIV, for 500 friends. He performed with the surviving members of Queen in Paris at the opening night (17 January 1997) of Le Presbytère N'a Rien Perdu De Son Charme Ni Le Jardin De Son Éclat, a work by French ballet legend Maurice Béjart which draws upon AIDS and the deaths of Freddie Mercury and the company's principal dancer Jorge Donn. Later in 1997, two close friends died: designer Gianni Versace was murdered; Diana, Princess of Wales died in a Paris car crash on 31 August.92 Candle in the Wind 1997 Menu 0:00 Most of the lyrics of "Candle in the Wind 1997" were written to suit the circumstances of Diana, Princess of Wales' life and death Problems playing this file? See media help. In early September, he contacted his writing partner Bernie Taupin, asking him to revise the lyrics of his 1973 song "Candle in the Wind" to honour Diana, and Taupin rewrote the song accordingly.93 On 6 September 1997, John performed "Candle in the Wind 1997" at the funeral of Princess Diana in Westminster Abbey.94 The song became the fastest and biggest-selling single of all time, eventually selling over 33 million copies worldwide,8795 the best-selling single in UK Chart history,96 the best-selling single in Billboard history and the only single ever certified Diamond in the United States – the single sold over 11 million copies in the US78797 The Guinness World Records 2009 states that the song is "the biggest-selling single since UK and US singles charts began in the 1950s, having accumulated worldwide sales of 33 million copies".8 The song proceeds of approximately £55 million were donated to Diana's charities via the Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial Fund.98 It would win Elton John the Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance at the 40th Annual Grammy Awards in 1998.95 "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" was released as a double A-side. Elton John has publicly performed "Candle in the Wind 1997" only once, at Diana's funeral, vowing never to perform it again unless asked by Diana's sons.99 On 15 September 1997, John appeared at the Music for Montserrat charity concert at the Royal Albert Hall, London, performing "Your Song", "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" and "Live Like Horses" solo before finishing with "Hey Jude" alongside fellow English artists Paul McCartney, Eric Clapton, Phil Collins, Mark Knopfler and Sting.100 In November 1997, John performed in the BBC's Children in Need charity single "Perfect Day", which reached number one in the UK.101 In the musical theatre world, The Lion King musical debuted on Broadway in 1997 and the West End in 1999. In 2014, it had grossed over $6 billion and became the top-earning title in box-office history for both stage productions and films, surpassing the record previously held by Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1986 musical The Phantom of the Opera.102 In addition to The Lion King, John also composed music for a Disney musical production of Aida in 1999 with lyricist Tim Rice, for which they received the Tony Award for Best Original Score at the 54th Tony Awards,103 and the Grammy Award for Best Musical Show Album at the 43rd Annual Grammy Awards.104105 The musical was given its world premiere in the Alliance Theatre in Atlanta and went on to Chicago and eventually Broadway. John released a live compilation album called Elton John One Night Only – The Greatest Hits from the show he did at Madison Square Garden in New York City that same year. A concept album from the musical titled Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida was also released and featured the duets, "Written in the Stars" with LeAnn Rimes, and "I Know the Truth" with Janet Jackson.106 2000s: Are You Ready for Love and 60th birthday (2000–09) Elton John performs at the Skagerak Arena in Skien, Norway, June 2009 In 2000, he and Tim Rice teamed again to create songs for DreamWorks' animated film The Road to El Dorado. he released his 27th album, Songs from the West Coast, in October 2001. At this point, John disliked appearing in his own music videos; "This Train Don't Stop There Anymore" featured Justin Timberlake portraying a young Elton John, and "I Want Love" featured Robert Downey, Jr. lip-syncing the song.107 At the 2001 Grammy Awards, Elton performed "Stan" with Eminem.108 One month after the 11 September attacks, Elton John appeared at the Concert for New York City, performing "I Want Love" as well as "Your Song" in a duet with Billy Joel.109 In August 2003, he scored his fifth UK number one single when "Are You Ready for Love" topped the charts.110 Returning to musical theatre, John composed music for a West End theatre production of Billy Elliot the Musical in 2005 with playwright Lee Hall. Opening to strong reviews, the West End production is scheduled to close on 9 April 2016, due to the theatre's refurbishment programme, after 4,600 performances. The show has been seen as of December 2015 by over 5.25 million people in London and nearly 11 million people worldwide (on Broadway, in Sydney, Melbourne, Chicago, Toronto, Seoul, the Netherlands and São Paulo, Brazil etc.), has grossed over $800 million worldwide and is the winner of over 80 theatre awards internationally.111 His only theatrical project with Bernie Taupin is Lestat: The Musical, based on the Anne Rice vampire novels. However it received harsh reviews from critics and closed in May 2006 after 39 performances.112 Elton featured on rapper Tupac Shakur's posthumous single "Ghetto Gospel", which topped the UK charts in July 2005.34 In October 2003, he announced that he had signed an exclusive agreement to perform 75 shows over three years at Caesars Palace on the Las Vegas Strip. The show, entitled The Red Piano, was a multimedia concert featuring massive props and video montages created by David LaChapelle. Effectively, he and Celine Dion shared performances at Caesars Palace throughout the year – while one performs, one rests. The first of these shows took place on 13 February 2004.113 In February 2006, Elton and Dion sang together at the venue to raise money for Harrah's Entertainment Inc. workers affected by the 2005 hurricanes, performing "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" and "Saturday Night's Alright (for Fighting)."114 Elton John was named a Disney Legend for his contributions to Disney's films and theatrical works on 9 October 2006, by the Walt Disney Company.115 In 2006, he told Rolling Stone that he plans for his next record to be in the R&B and hip hop genre. "I want to work with Pharrell Williams, Timbaland, Snoop Lion, Kanye West, Eminem and just see what happens."116 Elton on piano at the Concert for Diana, commemorating Princess Diana, at Wembley Stadium on 1 July 2007 In March 2007, he performed at Madison Square Garden for a record breaking 60th time for his 60th birthday, the concert was broadcast live and a DVD recording was released as Elton 60 – Live at Madison Square Garden;117 a greatest-hits compilation CD, Rocket Man – Number Ones, was released in 17 different versions worldwide, including a CD/DVD combo; and his back catalogue – almost 500 songs from 32 albums – became available for legal paid download.118 On 1 July 2007, John appeared at the Concert for Diana held at Wembley Stadium, London in honour of the late Diana, Princess of Wales on what would have been her 46th birthday, with the proceeds from the concert going to Diana's charities as well as to charities of which her sons Princes William and Harry are patrons.119120 John opened the concert with "Your Song", and then later closed it with "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting", "Tiny Dancer", and "Are You Ready For Love".119 On 21 June 2008, he performed his 200th show in Caesars Palace. A DVD/CD package of The Red Piano was released through Best Buy in November 2008. A two-year global tour was sandwiched between commitments in Las Vegas, Nevada, some of the venues of which were new to John. The Red Piano Tour closed in Las Vegas in April 2009.121 In a September 2008 interview with GQ magazine, John said: "I'm going on the road again with Billy Joel again next year", referring to "Face to Face", a series of concerts featuring both musicians. The tour began in March and will continue for at least two more years.122 2010–present Elton on World AIDS Day in Sydney, Australia on 1 December 2011 Elton John performed a piano duet with Lady Gaga at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards.123 On 6 June 2010, John performed at the fourth wedding of conservative commentator Rush Limbaugh for a reported US$1 million fee.124 Eleven days later, and 17 years to the day after his last previous performance in Israel, he performed at the Ramat Gan Stadium; this was significant because of other then-recent cancellations by other performers in the fallout surrounding an Israeli raid on Gaza Flotilla the month before. In his introduction to that concert, Elton John noted he and other musicians should not "cherry-pick our conscience", in reference to Elvis Costello, who was to have performed in Israel two weeks after John did, but cancelled in the wake of the aforementioned raid, citing his Costello's conscience.125126 He released The Union on 19 October 2010. John says his collaboration with American singer, songwriter and sideman Leon Russell marks a new chapter in his recording career, saying: "I don't have to make pop records any more."127 He began his new show The Million Dollar Piano at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, Las Vegas on 28 September 2011.128 John performed the show at Caesars for the next three years. He performed his 3000th concert on Saturday 8 October 2011 at Caesars.129 In 2011, John performed vocals on Snowed in at Wheeler Street with Kate Bush for her 50 Words for Snow album.130 On 3 February 2012, Elton John visited Costa Rica for the first time when he performed at the recently built National Stadium.131 On 4 June 2012, he performed at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee Concert at Buckingham Palace, performing a repertoire including "Your Song", "Crocodile Rock" and "I'm Still Standing".132 On 30 June, John performed in Kiev, Ukraine at a joint concert with Queen + Adam Lambert for the Elena Pinchuk ANTIAIDS Foundation.133 An album containing remixes of songs that he recorded in the 1970s called Good Morning to the Night was released in July 2012. The remixes were conducted by Australian group Pnau and the album reached No. 1 in the UK.134 At the 2012 Pride of Britain Awards on 30 October, Elton John, along with Michael Caine, Richard Branson, Simon Cowell and Stephen Fry, recited Rudyard Kipling's poem "If—" in tribute to the 2012 British Olympic and Paralympics athletes.135 In February 2013, John performed a duet with singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran at the 55th Annual Grammy Awards.136 Later in 2013 he collaborated with rock band Queens of the Stone Age on their sixth studio album ...Like Clockwork, contributing piano and vocals on the song "Fairweather Friends". He stated that he was a fan of frontman Josh Homme's side project, Them Crooked Vultures, and had contacted Homme via phone call, asking if he could perform on the album.137 In September 2013, John received the first Brits Icon Award for his "lasting impact" on UK Culture.138 Rod Stewart presented him the award on stage at the London Palladium before the two performed a duet of "Sad Songs (Say So Much)".139 It had been announced in March 2012 that John had completed work on his thirty-first album, The Diving Board. The album was produced by T-Bone Burnett and was originally set for release in autumn 2012.140141 The album's release date was pushed back multiple times, but on its release in September 2013 it reached No. 3 in the UK and No. 4 in the US.34142 In October 2015, it was announced Elton John would release his 32nd studio album, Wonderful Crazy Night, on 5 February 2016. As with his last album, it was produced by T-Bone Burnett.143 The album's first single, "Looking Up", was released that same month. This album marked John's first full album recorded with his touring band since 2006's The Captain & the Kid.144 John will play piano on "Sick Love", a song from the Red Hot Chili Peppers album, The Getaway, released in June 2016.145 He will also star in Kingsman: The Golden Circle, scheduled for a June 2017 release.146 Musicianship Elton John with Bernie Taupin (left) in 1971. They have collaborated on more than 30 albums to date Elton John has written with his songwriting partner Bernie Taupin since 1967 when he answered an advertisement for talent placed in the popular UK music publication, New Musical Express, by Liberty records A&R man Ray Williams.29 The pair have collaborated on more than 30 albums to date.147 The writing style that Elton John and Bernie Taupin use involves Taupin writing the lyrics on his own, and John then putting them to music, with the two never in the same room during the process. Taupin would write a set of lyrics, then mail them to John, wherever he was in the world, who would then lay down the music, arrange it, and record.148 In 1992, John was inducted into the Songwriter's Hall of Fame. He is a fellow of the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors (BASCA).149 His voice was once classed as tenor; it is now baritone.21 His piano playing is influenced by classical and gospel music.150 He used Paul Buckmaster to arrange the music on his studio albums during the 1970s.151 Personal life Sexuality and family In the late 1960s, Elton John was engaged to be married to his first lover, secretary Linda Woodrow, who is mentioned in the song "Someone Saved My Life Tonight".152153 He married German recording engineer Renate Blauel on 14 February 1984, in Darling Point, Sydney, with speculation that the marriage was a cover for his homosexuality. John came out as bisexual in a 1976 interview with Rolling Stone,152153 but after his divorce from Blauel in 1988, he told the magazine that he was "comfortable" being gay.154 In 1993, he began a relationship with David Furnish, a former advertising executive and now filmmaker originally from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. On 21 December 2005 (the day that the Civil Partnership Act came into force), John and Furnish were amongst the first couples in the UK to form a civil partnership, which was held at the Windsor Guildhall.155 After gay marriage became legal in England in March 2014, John and Furnish married in Windsor, Berkshire, on 21 December 2014, the ninth anniversary of their civil partnership.156157158 They have two sons. Their oldest, Zachary Jackson Levon Furnish-John, was born to a surrogate mother on 25 December 2010 in California.159160 He also has ten godchildren, including Sean Lennon, David and Victoria Beckham's sons Brooklyn and Romeo, Elizabeth Hurley's son Damian, and the daughter of Seymour Stein.161 In 2010, John was criticised by some Christian groups in the US after describing Jesus as a "compassionate, super-intelligent gay man who understood human problems". William Anthony Donohue, president of the Catholic League for Religious and Civil Rights and opponent of gay marriage, responded: "To call Jesus a homosexual is to label him a sexual deviant. But what else would we expect from a man who previously said, 'From my point of view, I would ban religion completely.'"162 In 2008, John stated he preferred civil partnerships over marriage for gay people.163 But by 2012 John had changed his position and become a staunch supporter of same-sex marriage in the United Kingdom. He was quoted: "There is a world of difference between calling someone your 'partner' and calling them your 'husband'. 'Partner' is a word that should be preserved for people you play tennis with, or work alongside in business. It doesn't come close to describing the love that I have for David, and he for me. In contrast, 'husband' does."164 In 2014, he claimed Jesus would have been in favour of same-sex marriage.165 In 2013, Elton John resisted calls to boycott Russia in protest at the Russian LGBT propaganda law, but told fans at a Moscow concert that the Russian laws were "inhumane and isolating" and he was "deeply saddened and shocked over the current legislation."166 In a January 2014 interview, Russian President Vladimir Putin spoke of John in an attempt to show that there was no gay discrimination in Russia, stating; "Elton John – he's an extraordinary person, a distinguished musician, and millions of our people sincerely love him, regardless of his sexual orientation."167 John responded by offering to introduce the President to Russians abused under Russian legislation banning "homosexual propaganda".167 On 24 September 2015, the Associated Press reported that President Putin called John and invited him to meet in the future about LGBT issues in Russia.168 Putin's call came just a few days after two phone pranksters called Elton John, pretending to be Putin and his spokesman, and causing John to erroneously thank Putin for the call on the singer's Instagram account.169 Wealth John on stage in July 2008 In April 2009, the Sunday Times Rich List estimated John's wealth to be £175 million (US$265 million), and ranked him as the 322nd wealthiest person in Britain.170 John was estimated to have a fortune of £195 million in the Sunday Times Rich List of 2011, making him one of the 10 wealthiest people in the British music industry.171 Aside from his main home "Woodside" in Old Windsor, Berkshire, John owns residences in Atlanta, Nice, London's Holland Park, and Venice. John's property in Nice is based on Mon Boron mountain.172 Elton John is an art collector, and is believed to have one of the largest private photography collections in the world.173 In 2000, he admitted to spending £30 million in just under two years—an average of £1.5 million a month. Between January 1996 and September 1997, he spent more than £9.6m on property and £293,000 on flowers.174 In June 2001 John sold 20 of his cars at Christie's, saying he didn't get the chance to drive them because he was out of the country so often.175 The sale, which included a 1993 Jaguar XJ220, the most expensive at £234,750, and several Ferraris, Rolls-Royces, and Bentleys, raised nearly £2 million.176 In 2003, John sold the contents of his Holland Park home—expected to fetch £800,000 at Sotheby's—to modernise the decoration and to display some of his contemporary art collection.177 Every year since 2004, John has opened a shop called "Elton's Closet" in which he sells his second-hand clothes.178 Other By 1975, the pressures of stardom had begun to take a serious toll on him. During "Elton Week" in Los Angeles that year, he suffered a drug overdose.179 He also battled the eating disorder bulimia. In a CNN interview with Larry King in 2002, King asked if John knew of Diana, Princess of Wales' eating disorder. John replied, "Yes, I did. We were both bulimic."180 A longtime tennis enthusiast, he wrote the song "Philadelphia Freedom" in tribute to long-time friend Billie Jean King and her World Team Tennis franchise of the same name. John and King also co-host an annual pro-am event to benefit AIDS charities, most notably Elton John's own Elton John AIDS Foundation, for which King is a chairwoman. John, who maintains a part-time residence in Atlanta, Georgia, became a fan of the Atlanta Braves baseball team when he moved there in 1991.181 In 2015, he was named one of GQ's 50 best dressed British men.182 Watford Football Club "At the 1984 Cup Final, the song "Abide with Me" was played and that's why I cried. The song evokes my memory of childhood." —Elton John on his emotions during the FA Cup Final's traditional pre-match hymn.183 Having supported Watford Football Club since growing up locally, Elton John became the club's chairman and director in 1976, appointing Graham Taylor as manager and investing large sums of money as the club rose three divisions into the English First Division.184 The pinnacle of the club's success was finishing runners up in the First Division to Liverpool F.C. in 1983 and reaching the FA Cup Final at Wembley Stadium in 1984. He sold the club to Jack Petchey in 1987, but remained president.185 In 1997, he re-purchased the club from Petchey and once again became chairman. He stepped down in 2002 when the club needed a full-time chairman although he continued as president of the club.185 Although no longer the majority shareholder, he still holds a significant financial interest. In June 2005 he held a concert at Watford's home stadium, Vicarage Road, donating the funds to the club, and another concert in May 2010.185 He has remained friends with a number of high-profile players in football, including Pelé and David Beckham.161186 For a time, from late 1975 until 1976, he was a part-owner of the Los Angeles Aztecs of the North American Soccer League. On 13 December 2014, he appeared at Watford's Vicarage Road with David Furnish, and his sons Zachary and Elijah for the opening of the "Sir Elton John stand".187 He described the occasion as "one of the greatest days of my life".187 AIDS Foundation Main article: Elton John AIDS Foundation John has said that he took risks with unprotected sex during the 1980s and considers himself lucky to have avoided the AIDS epidemic.188 In 1986 he joined with Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight and Stevie Wonder to record the single "That's What Friends Are For", with all profits being donated to the American Foundation for AIDS Research. The song won John and the others the Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. In April 1990, John performed his 1968 ballad "Skyline Pigeon" at the funeral of Ryan White, a teenage haemophiliac he had befriended.189 Elton and US Secretary of State John Kerry discuss AIDS Relief and the work of the Elton John AIDS Foundation at the US Department of State in Washington, D.C., 24 October 2014 Elton John became more closely associated with AIDS charities following the deaths of his friends Ryan White in 1990 and Freddie Mercury in 1991, raising large amounts of money and using his public profile to raise awareness of the disease. He founded the Elton John AIDS Foundation in 1992 as a charity to fund programmes for HIV/AIDS prevention, for the elimination of prejudice and discrimination against HIV/AIDS-affected individuals, and for providing services to people living with or at risk of contracting HIV/AIDS. This cause continues to be one of his personal passions. In 1993, he began hosting his annual Academy Award Party, which has become one of the highest-profile Oscar parties in the Hollywood film industry, and has raised over US$200 million.13 In early 2006, John donated the smaller of two bright-red Yamaha pianos from his Las Vegas, Nevada show to auction on eBay to raise public awareness and funds for the foundation. To raise money for his AIDS charity, he annually hosts a glamorous White Tie & Tiara Ball in the grounds of his home in Old Windsor in Berkshire to which many famous celebrities are invited.190 On 28 June 2007, the 9th annual White Tie & Tiara Ball took place. The menu consisted of a truffle soufflé followed by Surf and Turf (filet mignon with Maine lobster tail) and a giant Knickerbocker glory ice cream. An auction followed the dinner held by Stephen Fry. A Rolls Royce 'Phantom' drophead coupe and a piece of Tracey Emin's artwork both raised £800,000 for the charity fund, with the total amount raised reaching £3.5 million.191 Later, John sang "Delilah" with Tom Jones and "Big Spender" with Shirley Bassey.192 The 2011 guests included Sarah, Duchess of York, Elizabeth Hurley and George Michael (who performed "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" in a duet with John), and the auction raised £5 million, adding to the £45 million the Balls have raised for the Elton John Aids Foundation.190 Honours and awards Sir Elton John's coat of arms. Granted to him in 1987, the crest includes piano keys and records. The Spanish motto, "el tono es bueno", combines a pun on the singer's name with the translation "the tone is good".193 The black, red and gold colours are also those of Watford FC. The steel helmet above the shield faced forwards and with its visor open indicates that John is a knight. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in his first year of eligibility in 1994. He and Bernie Taupin had previously been inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1992. John was appointed a Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in 1995.194 For his charitable work, John was knighted by Queen Elizabeth II on 24 February 1998. In October 1975, John became the 1,662nd person to receive a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.55 He was awarded Society of Singers Lifetime Achievement Award in 2005.195 He became a recipient of a Kennedy Center Honor in 2004, and a Disney Legends Award in 2006. In 2000 he was named the MusiCares Person of the Year for his artistic achievement in the music industry and dedication to philanthropy.196 In 2010, he was awarded with the PRS for Music Heritage Award, which was erected on The Namaste Lounge Pub in Northwood, London, where John performed his first ever gig.197 Music awards include the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King (award shared with Tim Rice); the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song in 1994 for "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King (award shared with Tim Rice); and the Tony Award for Best Original Score in 2000 for Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida (award shared with Tim Rice). He has also received five Brit Awards, including the award for Best British Male in 1991, and awards for Outstanding Contribution to Music in 1986 and 1995. In 2013, John received the first Brits Icon award in recognition of his "lasting impact" on UK culture, which was presented to him by his close friend Rod Stewart.138198 Film awards Academy Awards 1995: Best Original Song (won) for Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King 1995: Best Original Song (nominated) for Circle of Life from The Lion King 1995: Best Original Song (nominated) for Hakuna Matata from The Lion King Music awards Grammy Awards 1971: Best New Artist (nominated) 1971: Album of the Year (nominated) for Elton John 1971: Best Contemporary Male Vocalist (nominated) for Elton John 1972: Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture (nominated) for Friends 1974: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Daniel" 1975: Album of the Year (nominated) for Caribou 1975: Record of the Year (nominated) for "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" 1975: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" 1976: Album of the Year (nominated) for Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy 1976: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy 1977: Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal (nominated) for "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with Kiki Dee 1980: Best R&B Vocal Performance - Male (nominated) for "Mama Can't Buy You Love" 1983: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Blue Eyes" 1985: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Restless" 1987: Record of the Year (nominated) for "That's What Friends Are For", performed by Dionne Warwick & Friends (award shared with Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight & Stevie Wonder) 1987: Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal (won) for "That's What Friends Are For", performed by Dionne Warwick & Friends (award shared with Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight & Stevie Wonder) 1988: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Candle in the Wind" (live) 1992: Best Instrumental Composition (won) for "Basque", performed by James Galway 1993: Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal (nominated) for "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" with George Michael 1983: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "The One" 1995: Song of the Year (nominated) for "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King 1995: Song of the Year (nominated) for "Circle of Life" from The Lion King 1995: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (won) for "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King 1995: Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television (nominated) for "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King 1995: Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television (nominated) for "Circle of Life" from The Lion King 1996: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Believe" 1997: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (won) for "Candle in the Wind 1997" 1999: Grammy Legend Award 2001: Best Musical Show Album (won) for Elton John & Tim Rice's Aida (award shared with Guy Babylon, Paul Bogaev & Chris Montan (producers), Tim Rice (lyricist) and the original Broadway cast with Heather Headley, Adam Pascal, and Sherie Rene Scott) 2002: Best Pop Vocal Album (nominated) for Songs from the West Coast 2002: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "I Want Love" 2003: Best Male Pop Vocal Performance (nominated) for "Original Sin" 2005: Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals (nominated) for "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" with Ray Charles 2011: Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals (nominated) with Leon Russell for "If It Wasn't for Bad" Theatre awards Tony Awards 1998: Best Original Musical Score (nominated) for The Lion King 2000: Best Original Musical Score (won) for Aida 2009: Best Score (Music and/or Lyrics) (nominated) for Billy Elliot, The Musical 2010: Best Play (nominated as producer) for Next Fall Elton John Band Elton John Band membersshow The Elton John Band 15 March 2012 Left to Right: John, Johnstone, Birch, and (not pictured, right), Olsson and Cooper Since 1970, John's band, of which he is the pianist and lead singer, has been known as the Elton John Band.199200 The band has had multiple line-up changes, but Nigel Olsson, Davey Johnstone, and Ray Cooper have been members (albeit non-consecutively) since 1970 (Olsson), 1972 (Johnstone) and 1974 (Cooper). Olsson left the band in 1984 but rejoined in 2000.201202 Ray Cooper has worked on and off with the Elton John Band because he maintains obligations to other musicians as a session player and sideman as a road-tour percussionist. Discography Main articles: Elton John albums discography and Elton John singles discography Solo studio albums Empty Sky (1969) Elton John (1970) Tumbleweed Connection (1970) Madman Across the Water (1971) Honky Château (1972) Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player (1973) Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1973) Caribou (1974) Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy (1975) Rock of the Westies (1975) Blue Moves (1976) A Single Man (1978) Victim of Love (1979) 21 at 33 (1980) The Fox (1981) Jump Up! (1982) Too Low for Zero (1983) Breaking Hearts (1984) Ice on Fire (1985) Leather Jackets (1986) Reg Strikes Back (1988) Sleeping with the Past (1989) The One (1992) Made in England (1995) The Big Picture (1997) Songs from the West Coast (2001) Peachtree Road (2004) The Captain & the Kid (2006) The Diving Board (2013) Wonderful Crazy Night (2016) Collaborative albums Live in Australia with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (1986) Duets (1993) The Union with Leon Russell (2010) Good Morning to the Night with Pnau (2012) Soundtracks, scores, and theatre albums Friends (1971) The Lion King (1994) Aida (1998) Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida (1999) The Muse (1999) The Road to El Dorado (2000) Billy Elliot (2005) Lestat (2005) Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) Filmography Born to Boogie, US (1972) as himself with Marc Bolan and Ringo Starr Tommy, UK (1975) as Pinball Wizard Spice World, UK (1997) as himself Elton John: Tantrums & Tiaras (1997) autobiography as himself The Country Bears, US (2002) as himself Elton John: Me, Myself & I (2007) autobiography as himself References 1.Jump up ^ JOHN, Sir Elton. Who's Who. 2015 (online Oxford University Press ed.). A & C Black, an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing plc. 2.Jump up ^ "Elton John – Songwriter, Singer". Biography.com. Retrieved 15 November 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Artist Biography John". AllMusic. Retrieved 31 March 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Gundersen, Edna (23 September 2013). "Elton still standing for gay rights, home, Tammy Faye". USA Today. Retrieved 1 October 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Gundersen, Edna (3 October 2013). "Russian Imam against Elton John Concert". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 4 October 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "RIAA News Room – The American Recording Industry Announces its Artists of the Century". Recording Industry Association of America website. RIAA. 10 November 1999. Archived from the original on 6 October 2014. Retrieved 8 February 2010. "'Candle in the Wind 1997' soon surpassed Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' to become the best-selling single of all time." 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John: Biography – Rolling Stone Music". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Guinness World Records 2009 states that "Candle in the Wind 1997" is the "best-selling single since charts began". John's 1997 song has sold the most copies when looking at copies sold since charts began, as verified in Guinness World Records. ISBN 1-904994-37-7. See also: Guinness World Records, 2009 Edition, pages 14, 15 & 169 1 Archived 26 February 2013 at the Wayback Machine. 9.Jump up ^ "The Immortals: The First Fifty". Rolling Stone. 2 December 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "Hot 100 55th Anniversary by the Numbers: Top 100 Artists, Most No. 1s, Biggest No. 2s & More". Billboard. 2 August 2013. Retrieved 26 March 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "About: All About Elton: Bio". Elton John. Archived from the original on 15 July 2010. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Elton John AIDS Foundation". Ejaf.org. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John on his idol, Leon Russell". Reuters. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Hayward, Keith (January 2013). Tin Pan Alley: The Rise of Elton John. Soundcheck Books. pp. 2–. ISBN 978-0-9571442-0-0. 15.Jump up ^ Barratt, Nick (22 November 2006). "Family Detective – Elton John". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 26 March 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "Elton John Rock's Captain Fantastic". Time. 7 July 1975. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "55 Pinner Hill Road". On This Very Spot. 25 March 1947. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Barratt, Nick (24 November 2006). "Family detective: Elton John". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 19.Jump up ^ "111 Potter Street". On This Very Spot. 15 July 2007. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c d Norman, Philip (1991). Elton John. Fireside. ISBN 0671797298. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l His Song: The Musical Journey of Elton John, Elizabeth Rosenthal, Billboard Books, 2001 22.^ Jump up to: a b c Goodall, Nigel (1993). Elton John: The Visual Documentary. Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-7119-3078-3. 23.Jump up ^ "Frome Court". On This Very Spot. 3 April 2007. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 24.Jump up ^ Music. Atlanta Magazine. June 2003. p. 76. Retrieved 15 January 2016. 25.Jump up ^ "Northwood Hills Pub – On This Very Spot". onthisveryspot.com. Retrieved 3 February 2010. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John". Spectacle. Season 1. Episode 1. 2008. 27.Jump up ^ Bernadin & Stanton 1996, p. 70. 28.Jump up ^ "The Marquee Club: Long John Baldry – Biography". themarqueeclub.net. Retrieved 25 May 2010. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Bessman, Jim (4 October 1997). 30 Years of Music: Elton John with Bernie Taupin. Billboard. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 30.^ Jump up to: a b Vinita (2005). Profiles in Popular Music. Sura Books. p. 79. ISBN 978-81-7478-638-8. 31.Jump up ^ Joynson, Vernon (1995). The Tapestry of Delights. London: Borderline Books. See entry on "Argosy". Archived 30 November 2011 at the Wayback Machine. 32.Jump up ^ "Roger Hodgson of Supertramp". Ctv.ca. Archived from the original on 20 January 2012. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 33.Jump up ^ In his 1981 book "Thank U Very Much – Mike McCartney's Family Album" Scaffold singer Mike McGear (McCartney) describes a meeting with John during which John advises him he used to sing background vocals for the group. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p "Elton John: UK Chart History". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 3 December 2014 35.Jump up ^ Bernadin & Stanton 1996, p. 116. 36.Jump up ^ Bernadin & Stanton 1996, p. 152. 37.Jump up ^ Heylin, Clinton (1996). Bootleg: The Secret History of the Other Recording Industry. New York: St. Martin's Griffin. p. 66. ISBN 0-312-14289-7. 38.Jump up ^ "Elton John Biography: Rock and Roll Hall of Fame". Rock Hall. Retrieved 3 December 2014 39.Jump up ^ Stephen Thomas Erlewine Honky Chateau (Bonus Track) – Elton John AllMusic 40.Jump up ^ Dean, Maury (2003). Rock N' Roll Gold Rush. Algora. p. 46. ISBN 0-87586-207-1. 41.Jump up ^ Holden, S. (15 March 1973). "Don't Shoot Me I'm Only The Piano Player". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 December 2014. 42.^ Jump up to: a b c Redbeard (2009). "Elton John –Goodbye Yellow Brick Road". In the Studio With Redbeard, Interviews With Famous Musicians. Barbarosa Ltd. Production. pp. Studio Interview with Elton John. Retrieved 13 September 2009. 43.Jump up ^ Billboard Magazine. 7 October 2006. p. 9 44.Jump up ^ Elton John | Rolling Stone Music 2001 encyclopedia. Rolling Stonelink 45.Jump up ^ "RIAA – Diamond Awards" (PHP). riaa.com. Retrieved 5 January 2015. 46.Jump up ^ Jeff Woolf, Scott Jennings and James L. Halperin (Editor) Icons of 20th Century Music: Heritage-Odyssey Auction Heritage Capital Corporation 47.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John – Caribou Album". Artists.letssingit.com. 17 July 2008. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 48.Jump up ^ Stephen Thomas Erlewine "Caribou". AllMusic. Retrieved 10 December 2014 49.^ Jump up to: a b Jean-Pierre Hombach. "Elton John". p. 431-439. Lulu. 50.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton Expands 'Captain Fantastic' With Live Tracks". Billboard. Retrieved 3 December 2014 51.^ Jump up to: a b c Circus Magazine, No 115, August 1975. Vol 2, No 8. K48002 pp14–15 52.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John Band Archives". EltonJohn.com. Retrieved 14 December 2014 53.Jump up ^ 100 years 100 songs. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 54.Jump up ^ Nigel Goodall (1993) Elton John: a visual documentary Omnibus Press, 1993 55.^ Jump up to: a b Jeff Woolf, Scott Jennings and James L. Halperin (2004). "605 Icons of 20th Century Music Autograph Auction Catalog". p. 89.Heritage Capital Corporation 56.Jump up ^ United Press International, "Elton John Named Rock Personality", Playground Daily News, Fort Walton Beach, Florida, Monday 11 August 1975, Volume 30, Number 159, page 14. 57.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Elton John Billboard Chart History". Billboard. Retrieved 10 December 2014 58.Jump up ^ Elton John. 1 December 2003. ISBN 978-1-56711-972-5. Retrieved 25 May 2010. 59.Jump up ^ Levy, Joe; Van Zandt, Steven, eds. (2006) 2005. Rolling Stone 500 Greatest Albums of All Time (3rd ed.). London: Turnaround. ISBN 1-932958-61-4. OCLC 70672814. 60.Jump up ^ ""The Morecambe & Wise Show" 1977 Christmas Show (1977)". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 25 May 2010. 61.Jump up ^ "The International Who's Who in Popular Music 2002". p. 260. Psychology Press, 62.Jump up ^ "Heroes & Villains – Exclusive Interview with Thom Bell on Soul Jones Presents". Souljonespresents.com. Archived from the original on 11 February 2009. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 63.Jump up ^ Ed Hogan "Little Jeannie". AllMusic. Retrieved 10 December 2014 64.Jump up ^ Billboard Magazine. 27 September 1980. p. 36. 65.Jump up ^ "Elton John South Africa tour jogs memories of Sun City gigs". The Nation. 11 January 2008. Archived from the original on 19 December 2013. Retrieved 20 December 2013. 66.Jump up ^ Rhiel, Mary; Suchoff, David Bruce (1996). The Seductions of Biography. p. 23. ISBN 978-0-415-91089-7. 67.^ Jump up to: a b Bernadin & Stanton 1996, p. 57. 68.Jump up ^ Rivadavia, Eduardo. "Saxon Rock the Nations". AllMusic. Retrieved 20 June 2011. 69.Jump up ^ "StrictlyRock.com Elton John". strictlyrock.com. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 70.Jump up ^ Cozens, Claire (16 February 2006). "Elton settles Times libel case". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 71.Jump up ^ Luca Prono Encyclopedia of gay and lesbian popular culture Greenwood Publishing Group, 2008 72.Jump up ^ The Rolling stone encyclopedia of rock & roll p.502. Fireside, 2001 73.Jump up ^ ""Sacrifice" (1990 release), UK Singles Chart". chartstats. Retrieved 28 December 2010. 74.Jump up ^ Elton John – 30 Years of Music. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 75.Jump up ^ "1991 Brit Awards: Best British Male – Elton John". Brit Awards. Archived from the original on 21 April 2014. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 76.Jump up ^ Billboard AllMusic. Retrieved 28 December 2010 77.Jump up ^ "UK Chartstats.com". Chartstats.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 78.Jump up ^ "Eric Clapton Tour Archive 1992". Where's Eric!. Retrieved 3 August 2015. 79.Jump up ^ Philips, Chuck (4 November 1992). "John, Taupin to Ink $39-Million Publishing Pact". Los Angeles Times. 80.Jump up ^ Goodall, Nigel (1993) Elton John: a visual documentary p.103. Omnibus Press, 1993 81.Jump up ^ "1992 MTV Video Music Awards". MTV. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 82.Jump up ^ Goodall, Nigel (1993) Elton John: a visual documentary p.109. Omnibus Press, 1993 83.Jump up ^ "Axl Roae inducts Elton John in 1994". Rock Hall. Retrieved 12 December 2014 84.^ Jump up to: a b Billboard 29 Apr 1995. p. 49. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 85.Jump up ^ Billboard 30 Jul 1994. p. 136. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 86.Jump up ^ Rosen, Craig (1996) The Billboard book of number one albums: the inside story behind pop music's blockbuster records Billboard Books, 1996 87.^ Jump up to: a b c "The American Recording Industry Announces its Artists of the Century". RIAA. Retrieved 2 February 2010. 88.Jump up ^ "Elton John: inducted in 1994 | The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". Rockhall.com. 25 March 1947. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 89.Jump up ^ Bernadin & Stanton 1996, p. 169. 90.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards 1995". Brit Awards. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 91.Jump up ^ People in the News 1997. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 92.Jump up ^ The Advocate 14 Oct 1997. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 93.Jump up ^ Davis, Sheila (15 October 1992). The songwriters idea book. Writer's Digest Books p.103. p. 103. ISBN 978-0-89879-519-6. 94.Jump up ^ Grundy, Gareth (10 June 2011). "Elton John performs Candle in the Wind at Princess Diana's funeral". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 95.^ Jump up to: a b Miles, Barry Massive Music Moments p.207. Anova Books, 2008 96.Jump up ^ "BBC – Press Office: Elton John tops million sellers chart". BBC. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 97.Jump up ^ Billboard 3 Apr 1999. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 98.Jump up ^ Jean-Pierre Hombach. Elton John. Lulu.com. p. 12. ISBN 9781471611865. Retrieved 23 July 2015. 99.Jump up ^ Doyle, Jack (26 April 2008). "Candle in the Wind, 1973 & 1997". PopHistoryDig.com. Retrieved 8 February 2010. 100.Jump up ^ "Billboard 6 September 1997". p.59. Billboard. Retrieved 12 December 2014 101.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John, One Direction, Kylie for 2014 Children In Need single". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 12 December 2014 102.Jump up ^ David Gritten (17 October 2014). "How The Lion King became the most successful stage show of all time". The Telegraph. London. Retrieved 23 July 2015. 103.Jump up ^ "Elton John's 'Aida' Big Winner at Tony Awards". BMI.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 104.Jump up ^ "Disney Theatrical Theatre". The Lion King. Archived from the original on 14 March 2012. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 105.Jump up ^ "Sixty things for Sir Elton's 60th". BBC News. 23 March 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 106.Jump up ^ Stephen Thomas Erlewine (23 March 1999). "Elton John and Tim Rice's "Aida"". AllMusic. Retrieved 6 June 2014. 107.Jump up ^ Schumacher-Rasmussen, Eric (3 August 2001). "Elton John Casts Robert Downey, Jr. In His New Video". MTV News. Retrieved 12 December 2014. 108.Jump up ^ "Eminem feat Elton John – Stan (Live)". YouTube. 18 September 2009. Retrieved 19 June 2014. 109.Jump up ^ "Concert for New York City – Various Artists". AllMusic. Retrieved 11 December 2014 110.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 689. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 111.Jump up ^ "Billy Elliot the Musical Final Performance Announced". Billy Elliot The Musical (Official London Site). 10 December 2015. Retrieved 26 February 2016. 112.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton vampire musical closes". BBC News. 24 May 2006. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 113.Jump up ^ Scherzer, Barbara (19 February 2004). "Stage: Rock it, man". Las Vegas Mercury. Retrieved 10 December 2014. 114.Jump up ^ "Celine Dion, Elton John duet". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 10 December 2014 115.Jump up ^ Disney.com Network (25 April 2006). "Disney Legends – Elton John". Disney. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 116.Jump up ^ (26 August 2006). "6ABC.com article: "Elton John Wants to Make Hip-hop Album"". Abclocal.go.com. Archived from the original on 9 February 2008. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 117.Jump up ^ "NME article on 60th birthday concert at Madison Square Gardens". NME. UK. 25 March 2007. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 118.Jump up ^ "Elton John to put entire music catalog online". Reuters. 21 March 2007. Retrieved 4 March 2015. 119.^ Jump up to: a b "Diana concert a 'perfect tribute'". BBC News. 2 July 2007. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 120.Jump up ^ "What is the Concert for Diana?". BBC. 13 August 2015. 121.Jump up ^ Jean-Pierre Hombach. "Elton John". p. 14. Lulu. 122.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John's Weird Third Act". GQ. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 123.Jump up ^ Singh, Anita (1 February 2010) Grammy Awards 2010: Lady Gaga and Sir Elton John video The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 28 December 2010 124.Jump up ^ "Love, etc: Rush Limbaugh marries for the fourth time". The Washington Post. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "Elton John concert in Ramat Gan stadium begins – 17 June 2010". Ynetnews. 20 June 1995. Retrieved 11 November 2010. 126.Jump up ^ "Elton John Slams Boycotting Artists at Israel Concert". Filmifi.com. 18 June 2010. Retrieved 30 May 2011. 127.Jump up ^ "Elton John Teams With Leon Russell For 'Mature' New Album". Billboard. 14 September 2009. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 128.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John returning to Las Vegas". BBC News. 19 April 2011. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 129.Jump up ^ "Elton John Celebrates 3,000th Live Public Performance". Reuters. Archived from the original on 15 December 2013. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 130.Jump up ^ "Kate Bush's "50 Words for Snow"". Los Angeles Times. 21 November 2011. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 131.Jump up ^ "Concierto Elton en Costa Rica". Adondeirhoy.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 132.Jump up ^ "Stars perform at Diamond Jubilee concert". BBC. Retrieved 12 December 2014 133.Jump up ^ "Elton John and Queen perform in Kiev". Sky News. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 134.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John and Pnau top album chart". BBC News. 23 July 2012. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 135.Jump up ^ "Stars unite for Olympian tribute". Daily Express (London). Retrieved 10 November 2014 136.Jump up ^ "Ed Sheeran on the Grammys". YouTube. 7 February 2013. Retrieved 8 June 2013. 137.Jump up ^ "Elton John 'called Josh Homme and said 'the only thing missing from your band is an actual queen'". NME. 19 April 2013. Retrieved 27 June 2013. 138.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Elton John wins first Brits Icon award". BBC News. 2 September 2013. Retrieved 18 September 2013. 139.Jump up ^ "Elton John Honoured With BRITs Icon Award". Brit Awards. Retrieved 9 December 2014 140.Jump up ^ "Elton John Prepares The Diving Board". Contact Music. Retrieved 15 March 2012. 141.Jump up ^ "Elton John : 'My new album is my most exciting record in a long time'". NME. Retrieved 15 March 2012. 142.Jump up ^ Gallo, Phil (23 February 2013). "Elton John Finishes New Album, Eyes September Release Date". Billboard. Retrieved 21 May 2013. 143.Jump up ^ "Elton's New Album "Wonderful Crazy Night" Now Available for Pre-Order!". 22 October 2015. Retrieved 25 October 2015. 144.Jump up ^ Daniel Kreps (22 October 2015). "Elton John Preps New Album 'Wonderful Crazy Night'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 25 October 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "Elton John and the Red Hot Chili Peppers are to team up". Daily Mirror. 22 March 2016. Retrieved 22 March 2016. 146.Jump up ^ "Elton John confirms he's doing the Kingsman sequel in a really cool way". Digital Spy. 18 May 2016. Retrieved 26 May 2016. 147.Jump up ^ "Songwriters Hall of Fame – Bernie Taupin Biography". songwritershalloffame.org. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 148.Jump up ^ Syd Field (2008). "The Definitive Guide To Screenwriting". p.351. Random House, 2008 149.Jump up ^ "Fellows – The British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors". Basca.org.uk. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 150.Jump up ^ Bernadin & Stanton 1996. 151.Jump up ^ "allmusic (((Paul Buckmaster, Biography)))". AllMusic. Retrieved 26 May 2010. 152.^ Jump up to: a b Jahr, Cliff (7 October 1976). "Elton John: It's Lonely at the Top". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on 24 July 2007. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 153.^ Jump up to: a b Paul Myers (6 September 2007). It Ain't Easy: Long John Baldry and the Birth of the British Blues, page 133. Greystone Books, 2007, ISBN 1-55365-200-2. ISBN 978-1-55365-200-7. Retrieved 2 February 2010. 154.Jump up ^ Mary Rhiel, David Bruce Suchoff, The seductions of biography. Routledge. 1996. p. 23. ISBN 978-0-415-91090-3. Retrieved 2 February 2010. 155.Jump up ^ John, Elton (8 October 2012). "The historic fight for equality must go on. Let's get on and legalise same-sex marriage". The Independent. London. 156.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John and David Furnish marry". BBC News. 21 December 2014. Retrieved 21 December 2014. 157.Jump up ^ Kealey, Helena (22 December 2014). "Sir Elton John's wedding: 11 things you might have missed". The Daily Telegraph. London. 158.Jump up ^ "Elton John, David Furnish get married". CNN. 21 December 2014. 159.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton John and David Furnish Welcome a New Baby!". Us Weekly. 27 December 2010. Retrieved 27 December 2010. 160.Jump up ^ Levy, Glen Welcome, Tiny Dancer: Elton John Becomes a Dad Time. Retrieved 28 December 2010 161.^ Jump up to: a b Holly George-Warren The Rolling stone encyclopedia of rock & roll p.501. Fireside, 2001 162.Jump up ^ Gabbatt, Adam (19 February 2010). "Sir Elton John claims Jesus was gay". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 8 March 2015. 163.Jump up ^ Ocamb, Karen (22 December 2014). "Sir Elton John and David Furnish Get Married, #ShareTheLove". Frontiers Media. Retrieved 8 March 2015. 164.Jump up ^ John, Elton (8 October 2012). "Elton John: The historic fight for equality must go on. Let's get on and legalise same-sex marriage". The Independent. London. Retrieved 29 August 2013. 165.Jump up ^ Stanley, Tim (30 June 2014). "Elton John says Jesus would've backed gay marriage. Millions will presume he's right". The Telegraph. London. Retrieved 4 July 2014. 166.Jump up ^ Michaels, Sean (9 December 2013). "Elton John voices gay rights concerns at Moscow concert". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 167.^ Jump up to: a b "Elton John to Putin: I will show you gay people victimised under Russian law". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 13 December 2014 168.Jump up ^ Puente, Maria. "Vladimir Putin calls Elton John, this time for real". USA Today. Retrieved 24 September 2015. 169.Jump up ^ "Russia's president calls Elton John, promises to meet him after prank call". U.S. News & World Report. usnews.com. Retrieved 24 September 2015. 170.Jump up ^ "Search the Sunday Times Rich List 2009". The Times. London. 26 April 2009. Retrieved 29 April 2009. 171.Jump up ^ Evans, Tara (4 May 2011). "The top 50 richest people in music: Sunday Times Rich List". This Is Money. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 172.Jump up ^ "Real Estate". Cote-dazur.in. Retrieved 18 April 2014. 173.Jump up ^ "Art or Porn? Elton John's Photos Seized". ABC News. Retrieved 3 March 2008. 174.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton's £30m spending spree". BBC News. 15 November 2000. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 175.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton to sell classic cars". BBC News. 18 April 2001. Retrieved 3 February 2010. 176.Jump up ^ "Classics.com Elton John's Cars to be auctioned at Christie's". classics.com. Retrieved 3 February 2010. 177.Jump up ^ "Sir Elton to sell home's contents". BBC News. 13 September 2003. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 178.Jump up ^ York, New (12 April 2006). "Elton John turns rags to riches for charity". The Age. Melbourne. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 179.Jump up ^ "Elton John", Biography Channel, 2005 180.Jump up ^ "Larry King Live: Interview With Elton John Aired 25 January 2002". CNN. 25 January 2002. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 181.Jump up ^ "Elton John goes to bat with Braves". Major League Baseball. Retrieved 31 January 2010. 182.Jump up ^ "50 Best Dressed Men in Britain 2015". GQ. 5 January 2015. 183.Jump up ^ An Audience with Elton John. Sunday 28 September 1997. ITV. 184.Jump up ^ "They shaped the club". Watford F.C. Archived from the original on 3 December 2008. Retrieved 10 March 2010. 185.^ Jump up to: a b c "Elton John gig boost for Watford". BBC. 28 May 2010. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 186.Jump up ^ "Pelé posta foto antiga com Elton John" . Globo. Retrieved 8 December 2013 187.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Elton John has stand named after him at Watford football club". BBC News. 13 December 2014. Retrieved 14 December 2014. 188.Jump up ^ John, Elton (24 July 2012). "Elton John: Science can stop Aids but to end the plague we need love". The Independent. London. Retrieved 8 March 2015. 189.Jump up ^ Claude Bernardin (1995). "Rocket Man: The Encyclopedia of Elton John". p. 191. Greenwood Press, 190.^ Jump up to: a b "Fashion royalty at Elton John's White Tie and Tiara Ball 2011". The Daily Telegraph (London). Retrieved 15 December 2014 191.Jump up ^ Alexander, Hilary (1 July 2007). "White tie and tiara ball". The Daily Telegraph. London. Archived from the original on 18 August 2007. Retrieved 25 February 2009.link 192.Jump up ^ "Chopard and Elton John – The White Tie and Tiara Ball 2007". Archived from the original on 3 July 2007. Retrieved 26 May 2016. 193.Jump up ^ "Married gay couples can have coats of arms for first time in history". The Independent. 8 October 2015. 194.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: (Supplement) no. 54255. p. 9. 29 December 1995. Retrieved 31 October 2009. 195.Jump up ^ "Ella Award Special Events". 12 February 2011. Retrieved 10 May 2015. 196.Jump up ^ O'Haire, Patricia (6 October 1999). "News Beat". New York Daily News. Retrieved 24 April 2016. 197.Jump up ^ Ashton, Robert (24 May 2010). "Heritage Award for Elton John venue". Music Week. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 198.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards: Elton John". Brit Awards. Archived from the original on 27 May 2014. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 199.Jump up ^ The Rolling Stone Encyclopedia of Rock & Roll. p.501. Fireside, 2001 200.Jump up ^ Mike Clifford, Pete Frame (1992). The Harmony Illustrated Encyclopedia of Rock. p. 88. Harmony Books, 1992 201.Jump up ^ "Nigel Olsson Bio". strictlyrock.com. Retrieved 27 August 2013. 202.Jump up ^ "Nigel Olsson Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved 16 September 2013. Bibliography Goodall, Nigel. Elton John: A Visual Documentary, Omnibus Press, 1993. ISBN 0-7119-3078-3/ Rosenthal, Elizabeth. His Song: The Musical Journey of Elton John, Billboard Books, 2001. ISBN 0-8230-8892-8/ Bernardin, Claude; Stanton, Tom (1 January 1996). Rocket man: Elton John from A-Z (illustrated, revised ed.). Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-275-95698-1. External links hide Find more about Elton John at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Wiktionary Definitions from Wiktionary Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikinews News from Wikinews Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikisource Texts from Wikisource Search Wikibooks Textbooks from Wikibooks Search Wikiversity Learning resources from Wikiversity Official website Elton John at the Internet Movie Database Commentary by Elton John (The Guardian) Category:Elton John Category:1947 births Category:20th-century composers Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century English singers Category:20th-century pianists Category:21st-century composers Category:21st-century English male actors Category:21st-century English singers Category:21st-century pianists Category:Male actors from London Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Music Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songwriters Category:Brit Award winners Category:British rhythm and blues boom musicians Category:British soft rock musicians Category:Critics of religions Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:English activists Category:English baritones Category:English composers Category:English football chairmen and investors Category:English male film actors Category:English musical theatre composers Category:English male composers Category:English pop pianists Category:English pop singers Category:English rock pianists Category:English rock singers Category:English songwriters Category:English tenors Category:Gay actors Category:Gay musicians Category:Geffen Records artists Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Grammy Legend Award Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Island Records artists Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Knights Bachelor Category:LGBT composers Category:LGBT musicians from England Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT songwriters Category:Living people Category:MCA Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Musicians awarded knighthoods Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) executives Category:People from Old Windsor Category:People from Pinner Category:Religious skeptics Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Rock songwriters Category:Rocket Records artists Category:Silver Clef Awards winners Category:Singers awarded knighthoods Category:Singers from London Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Uni Records artists Category:Watford F.C. directors Category:Las Vegas entertainers Category:LGBT rights activists from England